


The Ookami and the Neko

by RJBeal



Series: Ookami/Neko Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Piercings, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, dub-con, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJBeal/pseuds/RJBeal
Summary: A Neko is wed to a reluctant Ookami Prince.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Neko= Cat Person  
> Ookami= Wolf Person

High Prince Aidric watched as his soon to be consort made his way down the aisle of the temple. The lithe figure was wrapped in white robes with only a small swath of pale skin showing around almond shaped green eyes, lined in kohl. The eyes were a giveaway to the consort’s Neko heritage. Leon’s eyes had been light blue, but these eyes were darker, they reminded him of dark emeralds. The Ookami felt his ears flick forward angrily, and he shook away the thoughts, forcing himself to calm down and focus on the ceremony. Taking the small hand of his consort he allowed the priest to wrap the scarlet ribbon around their joined hands, symbolizing the bond they were entering into and the importance that the Three placed on the permanence of this arrangement. At the appropriate time they drank from the sacred cup, the drink was a mixture of an aphrodisiac, and a fertility potion, to ensure that his consort would become pregnant tonight.

Soon enough the ceremony was over, and Aidric led his consort out of the temple and into the waiting palanquin. There was a sudden jolt as it was lifted and the small consort barely avoided falling into Aidric’s lap. Recovering himself the consort straightened and sat back without a word. As they made their way toward the palace in silence Aidric stole a glance at his new consort. The bearer kept his eyes downcast, maintaining perfect posture at all times. Aidric realized he did not even remember the boy’s name, when the council had demanded he take another consort and produce an heir the twenty-eight-year-old High Prince had left all the details of finding a new consort to them, unwilling to participate in finding a replacement for Leon. When the opportunity had come to use this new joining for political gain he had allowed it without protest knowing that an heir was necessary, and the political favor would be a bonus. After what felt like ages they arrived at the palace, and Aidric escorted his consort inside. At the entrance, they were greeted by a bevy of servants half of whom whisked away his consort, and the other half descending on Aidric to prepare him for the celebration feast.

  
Several candle marks later Aidric left the feast and ascended the steps to his bedroom with growing dread, his consort would be waiting for him. As he walked past the guards he entered the first of his suit of rooms, a large sitting room he had converted into a war room. Bracing himself he walked through the second set of heavy redwood doors into his bedroom. Aidric was greeted by the site of his consort kneeling in the middle of the large bed that took up a good portion of the room. the boy was kneeling perfectly head bowed, hands flat on his thighs, he was dressed in a blood red pair of loose pants which tightened at the waist and ankle, they were made from a very see through gauzy material and split up both sides from ankle to hip, with small ties every little bit, revealing creamy white skin through the gaps in the fabric. The only other cloth on his body was a sheer veil covering the lower half of his face made of the same sheer red fabric. Aidric felt heat gather in his belly as he regarded his new consort. Unlike Aidric’s own black hair the bearer had white hair. Small rounded ears black surrounding large white spots sat back against his head, and a sleek black and white ringed tail lay curled around the boy’s waist. Aidric caught himself staring and, mentally gave himself a shake. How could he admire this boy who was so different from the man he had lost? Obviously, the ceremonial drink was affecting his judgment.

Roughly he stormed over to the bed where the consort waited. Grabbing the boy he dragged him off the bed to kneel on the stone floor in front of him. Untying his robe he freed his member and ripping the veil off the boy's face he shoved against the boy's mouth. Taking the hint the boy cautiously opened Cherry red lips and allowed his tongue to dart out and caress the flesh. Gingerly the Neko opened his mouth wider, and, careful of his sharp fangs, took the member into his mouth. Aidric groaned as the boy’s wet warm mouth encased him, and buried a hand in the snow white hair. A pair of rings decorated the right side of the boy’s mouth and the feeling of the cool metal against his heated flesh aroused him more. Gripping the boy’s hair tighter he thrust himself into the boy's mouth, moaning as he felt the boy gag around him as he hit the back of his consort’s throat. Involuntarily tears formed in the Neko's eyes. Aidric thrust a few more times, continuing to make the boy gag, then withdrew, his member stiff and dripping with saliva and pre-ejaculate. “Get on the bed on your hands and knees,” Aidric told the consort none too gently. Startled emerald eyes flew to meet his chocolate colored ones, but quickly the boy obeyed the command.

Roughly Aidric yanked the boy’s pants down to his knees and climbed onto the bed behind him. Absently he noted that the boy had several piercings, even down there. Freeing his own member from his pants, he used his knees to spread the boy’s ivory thighs and lined himself up. Brushing against the tight hole, already starting to get wet with slick from the aphrodisiac in the ceremonial drink. Using the boy’s hips as leverage he brutally thrust into his consort, burying himself to the hilt. Ignoring his consorts muffled cry he withdrew and repeated the maneuver, heedless of the way his consort’s shoulders shook with silent sobs. Soon he finished inside the boy with a grunt. The boy’s shoulders shook harder and he let out a pained whine as Aidric’s knot swelled inside of him, trapping them together. Collapsing on top of the boy he managed to roll them both on their side, he lay there panting feeling his consorts shoulders shake, and listening to the boy’s ragged breathing while still inside his consort, as he waited for his knot to recede enough that he could slip out. Guiltily he noted the dark finger marks on the consort’s hips where surely there would be bruising come morning. After about half a candle mark his knot slowly receded and he pulled out.

“Leave,” Aidric told the boy. Shakily the boy climbed off the bed, wincing as he pulled up his pants. Aidric watched as the consort limped slowly to the door and exited the room, closing the massive doors behind him, idly Aidric noted that the small black and white ears were now flat against his skull. Aidric rolled over, ignoring the blood and semen on the sheets, and attempted to quiet his conscience so he could sleep.


	2. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! Sorry it's short, I should have another update later this week.

Eli wiped at his face as he left the bedroom, he could know he must look a mess, black kohl stained his fingers as he wiped at his eyes. Pausing outside the bedroom doors he considered what to do. Mating the High Prince was nothing like what he had been told to expect. Physically the mechanics were the same of course, however emotionally he was left feeling adrift.

Raised in the temple of the goddess mother he had been taught that his first night was something to be looked forward to and treasured. He felt cheated, as though something very special had been stolen from him. What was supposed to be a time of celebration of his new mating had turned into the singularly most painful and heartbreaking night the sixteen-year-old had ever experienced. 

Taking a deep breath Eli focused on his immediate problem, where should he sleep? He had expected to spend the night in his mate's bed, and no one had ever indicated anything different until his mate had kicked him out of said bed. Now he was in the middle of a strange castle in a strange country with no idea where he should go. He looked around the room he was in. A large table took up most of the room, and on it was what appeared to be a map. The High Prince’s banners decorated the walls, and a set of armor plating sat on a model dummy in the far corner. A large fireplace covered most of the right-hand wall a large fur rug lay on the stone floor in front of it. Sighing Eli lay down on the rug and curled up to sleep.

Aidric woke to a scream and a crash sounding from the direction of his war room. Bounding out of bed he threw on a pair of sleep pants that had been laid out for the previous night, and ran to the heavy wooden doors. Throwing the doors open he was confronted with a strange site indeed. A servant stood amongst a mess of broken dishes and spilled food, and a small white ocelot cowered from the guards in the corner of the war room. It took Aidric a moment before he realized that the ocelot was his consort in his full animal form. 

As his heart rate slowed to normal he began to piece the scene together. Gruffly he ordered the guards out, and the servant to clean up the mess, and fetch a fresh breakfast. Then he cautiously approached the cowering form of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger... don't hate :/ comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Morning After continued

As his heart rate slowed to normal he began to piece the scene together. Gruffly he ordered the guards out, and the servant to clean up the mess, and fetch a fresh breakfast. Then he cautiously approached the cowering form of his mate. 

Tentatively Aidric watched as the feline form of his mate crouched in the corner watching warily as everyone else exited the room. Aidric sighed and two small round ears flicked forward questioningly. “I apologize for last night, I was angry, and I took it out on you. You can change back now, I promise not to hurt you anymore.” Slowly the ocelot walked forward to stand in front of Aidric.  
Without warning the Neko shifted and Aidric’s young consort was standing before him naked. Blushing the boy scampered to the fireplace where the red pants from the night before lay folded next to the hearth rug. “I apologize Highness, I did not intend to cause a problem, I was cold and my animal form is warmer.” 

“It is fine.” Aidric assured the boy, “you did nothing wrong, the servant was simply surprised, and the guards overreacted.” Aidric reached to ruffle the boy’s hair but stopped when his mate flinched violently. With another deep sigh, Aidric resigned himself to the fact that this was not going to be as simple as he had thought. Slowly he turned his hand palm up and extended it toward his consort. Guardedly the Neko placed his hand in Aidric’s, and Aidric led him gently back to the bedroom. He watched as the boy sat gingerly on the bed, noting the slight wince as he sat down. Aidric shoved his guilt aside and focused on his new mate.

“What is your name?” he asked. He hated admitting that he could not even remember the name of his own mate, but it was best to find out rather than avoid referring to him by name. If possible the Neko seemed to shrink even more into himself “Eli.” He whispered.  
“Eli, I promise I won’t harm you again,” Aidric assured him. Eli nodded silently. Soon the servant knocked on the door of the bedroom, and Aidric called permission for them to enter. Two breakfast trays were brought in and placed on the bedside table. 

Once the servants had left them alone again Aidric spoke again. “I suggest you eat something, we have a long day ahead, as you know the wedding celebration continues all week, and the proof of your claiming must be presented to the court this morning.” Eli flinched slightly at the veiled reference to the night before, but simply whispered: “Yes highness.” Slowly Eli reached for the bowl of chicken and rice that had been sent for him as Aidric quickly devoured the raw venison steaks on his own plate.

Hesitantly Eli spoke, “High Prince I do not know where the servants have placed my luggage, I brought clothing with me but I have not seen it since yesterday before I arrived at the temple.” He ducked his head and carefully studied a thread on his pants. Frowning Aidric realized that the boy had probably no idea where his rooms were, or that they even existed.  
“Most likely they are stored in the Royal Consort chambers. I will have a servant take you there when you are finished.” Thoughts of the consort chambers led to thoughts of Leon, and Aidric was soon brooding again as he finished his fast meal and got ready for the day.

A small squeak when he stripped off his sleep pants reminded him that his consort had not yet left the room. Turning toward the bed Aidric noted the bright blush staining his consort’s cheeks. “Come now little one, we are mated, you will be seeing all of me quite frequently this week. After all the kingdom needs an heir, and I cannot produce an heir while fully clothed.” His grin held a bit of his wolfish nature in it. His consort flushed even more prettily, and nodded his head but refused to meet Aidric’s eyes. Thinking about their wedding week was having an effect on a certain member of Aidric's body, and he noticed the Neko sneaking a peek from under his lashes. Slowly he stalked toward the bed careful not to frighten his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so late, I have been sick a lot, but I'm feeling better and should be updating more often now. Comments and kudos are loved.


	4. Adding Proof

Eli watched nervously from under his lashes as the High Prince approached the bed where he sat. “Perhaps we should add a bit more ‘proof’ to the sheets before the servants collect them?” Aidric suggested, reaching a hand to caress Eli’s cheek. Eli forced himself not to flinch away. His body belonged to his mate to do as he pleased.  
Nodding slowly, Eli moved toward the Center of the bed on his hands and knees. Strong hands gripped him moving him into position, he shivered when the cold air of the room hit his backside as his pants were slowly removed. A firm hand settled between his shoulder blades and gentle pressure forced his torso down, leaving his exposed backside high in the air. Fingers traced the curve of his spine, then gently brushed his tail, causing him to jerk. 

Slowly he forced himself to relax. The fingers continued their journey across his body, and he flushed as he felt them spreading his cheeks to expose his hole. Something warm and wet touched his perineum, and he gasped as he realized it was a tongue. He sucked in a sharp breath as the tongue started to play with the piercing there. A strange warmth began to fill his belly. Eli couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure when he felt sharp teeth gently tug the ring. 

He heard a drawer open and shuddered as something slick and cool was poured over his anus, and dripped down his crack. Oil he realized. Rough fingers massaged the oil into his sore hole, and he clenched instinctually remembering the night before. He heard the High Prince grunt and felt the thick member prod his entrance. Eli hissed quietly at the burn as he felt Aidric enter him slowly. He braced himself for the excruciating pain of the previous night, but it never came. 

Aidric pushed in gingerly, and soon he brushed a spot inside Eli that caused him to see stars. Eli moaned loudly and felt Aidric pause, the High Prince pulled back slightly, and pushed in again aiming for that spot, when he hit it Eli almost came off the bed. “What?” he tried to ask but couldn't find the words.

“Hush little one, it’s supposed to feel good.” Aidric murmured shushing him. Eli buried his face in the mattress mortified. His own member was now achingly hard, but he didn’t dare touch it. The priests had said that his body belonged to his mate. He let out a small cry when, as though reading his thoughts, a firm hand wrapped itself around his member and stroked it in time to the gentle thrusts that rocked his body. Panting he soon spilled his seed, coming with a strangled shout.

He clenched around the invading member and heard Aidric groan behind him just as he felt the High Prince’s release inside of him. Then Aidric’s knot swelled stretching Eli to his limit. He whimpered slightly and lay still recovering from his own orgasm and waiting for the knot to release. He felt fingers running through his hair and brushing his ears, he leaned into the touch and a quiet purr rumbled from his throat. The hand paused, then continued to stroke his hair.


	5. The High Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took sooo long to get up, enjoy.

All too soon servants were knocking on the door reminding them that they needed to get ready. Aidric grunted and gently pulled out of his consort ignoring the quiet hiss of pain that followed him. Striding to the wash stand he cleaned himself off, then reached for his consort to help him do the same. He frowned as the boy flinched backward, and almost fell off the bed. “Come now, I am not going to hurt you. I simply thought you might wish to be clean before I allow the servants to enter.”   
“Yes Highness,” the Neko murmured, keeping his head bowed. “I apologize.” Slowly Aidric handed the cloth to the small Neko. He watched as the Neko forced himself not to flinch away again. Aidric turned toward his wardrobe as Eli he cleaned himself, and then pulled his pants back up. Calling for the servants to enter he watched as they led the small Neko away, then turned his thoughts to his own preparations. One mustn’t keep the High King waiting after all.   
~ ~ ~  
Standing in the ornate throne room Aidric bowed before the High King. “Your Majesty, I would like to present my Consort.” He motioned to the small Neko cowering slightly behind him. The tiny bearer was dressed from head to toe in his simple postulant priest robes. Much to Aidric’s annoyance, the only skin showing was around his emerald eyes. The Neko seemed overwhelmed by the vast wealth displayed around the room. The High king sat on his throne on a dais above the rest of the room. The throne itself was overlaid with gold and various designs were etched into the throne. Velvet pillows provided support for the ailing High King to recline upon. Marble columns lined both sides of the room, and guards stood at the ready throughout the large room. A great crowd of nobility were gathered to witness the recognition of the High Prince’s marriage, and Aidric could hear the stage whispers about his consort from where he stood. Surely his consort could hear them as well. The High King nodded in acknowledgement of the statement, and motioned for the royal bed sheets to be displayed. Aidric winced again internally at his harshness, as the servants displayed the bloody sheets as proof of the activities of the previous night. One quirked eyebrow was all the reaction the High King gave, then he waved the royal physician forward. “You will now perform the examination of the consort.” He ordered. The physician briskly led the new consort behind a carved wooden screen, which had been set up ahead of time to one side, to give the illusion privacy. Aidric couldn’t see what was happening behind the screen, but he knew just the same. His consort would be made on kneel on all fours and the physician would inspect him internally for evidence that he had been penetrated and inseminated the night before. Aidric heard a small squeak from behind the screen and fought back a growl. He had to allow the physician to perform his duty, so that the mating could be officially recognized by the court. After what felt like an age, but had truly only been a few moments they emerged from behind the screen. What little skin Aidric could see on his consort was now bright red. “All is well Majesty.” The physician announced, “The Marriage has been consummated satisfactorily.”   
“Very well,” The High King rumbled “The Court recognizes the marriage of High Prince Aidric to his Consort Eli. All Children born of the union will be considered legitimate heirs unless proof of infidelity is presented.” It was official, their future children would now be heirs of the kingdom.


	6. Wedding Week

The Wedding Week was a sacred tradition, the entire first week of the marriage was meant to celebrate the marriage, and promote the possibility of pregnancy. Soldiers were excused from their duties when they married, craftsmen closed up shop for the week if they could possibly afford it. The only ones who did not have a wedding week were the poorest of the poor. Naturally the Prince was far from poor, and Eli was treated to a wedding week he could never have imagined. The entire kingdom was celebrating with them. There was feasting all day every day, reveling went on long into the night. The feasting was accompanied by music, bards from all over the five kingdoms competed for a chance to play before the royal court on this momentous occasion. In addition, Combat games were staged in open arena’s outdoors, and men of all breeds fought for the championship. Every day Eli saw things he had never dreamed of, and every night he was taken to the High Prince’s bed. As the week progressed, Eli found that the High Prince never repeated the actions of their first night. He also never really showed any particular care for Eli past the activities necessary to cause Eli to conceive. Each night Aidric would come to the bedroom, and perform his duty, when he finished he would wait for his knot to recede in silence, then perfunctorily direct Eli to go to his own rooms. At least Eli had finally figured out how to get to them without getting lost. The servants and guards never commented on this arrangement, and Eli resigned himself to the fact that, married to a Prince or no, his life was not, and never would be, a fairytale told cubs.

  
On the final morning of the Wedding Week celebration Eli woke up feeling ill. He ignored his breakfast as nausea rolled through him. Dressing in his scarlet postulate robes he knelt before the small altar he had asked to be placed in his outer chamber. It was the only change he had made to the rooms, apparently the previous consort had barely used the rooms, preferring Eli assumed to share the High Prince’s rooms. There were no personal touches in the Consort’s rooms, one of the servants had let it slip that the previous consort had only stored extra clothing in these rooms, and that had been removed and packed away long ago. Eli was unsure how much the High Prince would want him changing things, especially as it was obvious he was still grieving his previous consort, and was not thrilled about his new marriage. Eli was used to living much more simply than this, and was more than willing to allow the rooms to stay as they were until further direction was received. He had dared to obtain the small altar because he had desperately wanted a place to worship, and there were no temples dedicated to the Goddess Mother on palace grounds, only the Father, and Son. Lighting the incense, which he had obtained from a sympathetic servant, he started his daily worship.

  
Rising to his knees after he finished, Eli had to quickly dash to the chamber pot, as the change in position sent the meager contents of his stomach hurtling upward. When Eli finished vomiting he rinsed his mouth from the pitcher sitting on his bedside table and righted his veil. Ringing for a servant Eli was relieved when Jair, a beta servant he had come to know and like, answered the bell. He explained the situation, and Jair quickly shooed him into bed and disposed of the mess.  
All too soon for Eli’s comfort, the physician appeared in Eli’s rooms, and examined him. Jair remained present as chaperone Eli blushed. fiercely when he was asked to remove his robes, but he did so, without argument. After a most thorough exam the physician left the room briefly, and Eli could hear him speaking in low tones to a servant outside the door. Quicker than Eli would have thought possible, the accoucheur arrived, and again examined and questioned Eli. When he had finished he instructed Jair to help Eli back into his robes, and stepped into the outer room to consult with the physician. More humiliated than he had though possible, Eli quickly dressed again, and lay quietly hoping someone would tell him what was going on soon.

  
Finally, the accoucheur reentered the bedchamber. “Your Highness,” he announced, “You are with child. That is the reason for your sickness. It is perfectly natural, it means the cub is healthy.” He continued. “Most likely you conceived on your wedding night, that is why you are symptomatic this early in your pregnancy.” Eli shuddered slightly thinking about that night, but thankfully, because of the Virginity testing he had undergone before his husband had arrived for the wedding night, no one would be able to question the legitimacy of this cub. “Thank you.” He told the accoucheur. When everyone else had left the room, Eli turned to Jair. “Please inform his Highness I need to speak to him privately in my chambers.” Bowing the servant left as well, leaving Eli alone with his thoughts. Hopefully the news of his pregnancy would please the Aidric.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :)


End file.
